Our Shared Moments
by njbc
Summary: Series of events that lead to their true feelings for each other. Also set in his and her POV's.
1. Prologue

My first Final Fantasy story. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**_Prologue _**

_"Which is it? A memory or us?" Tifa's words were nailed in his heart, paining him badly._

Surely enough he couldn't choose between his past, which included Aeris and Zack, and his future, Tifa, Denzel, and Marlene.

He leads a life of sin just like we all do, but his is much more of a burden on him than the million others we carry around.

He had to choose. Everyone knew that, especially Tifa. She was tired of waiting for something she knew was never there. His love. She knew he still owes his heart to the late Aeris. A beautiful, caring woman. But wasn't she also those things? Or were they not enough? Was she just being another version of the dead woman? She wanted to have a family. A family with Cloud Strife. She held Denzel under her care to feel what it was like to have a family. Cloud's role as the father and her as the mother. Marlene was Barret's daughter, but Tifa still loved her as her own. Was all of that wrong? Was she just creating an illusion for herself so she wouldn't have to face reality? 

_She didn't know. _


	2. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's awesome characters.

* * *

It's been a whole month after saving the world a second time. Cloud just finished his forth and last delivery of the day.

He flipped his phone and sees eleven missed calls and one voice mail. He listens to hear Tifa's voice,_ "Hey, just checking up on you. Try not to stay out all night. Denzel and Marlene are really worried about you...and I'm really worried about you. Don't force yourself too much okay? I'll see you." _

He shuts his phone and a small smile escapes his lips. He has a family to go home to now. He hops on Fenrir and heads back to Edge--to his family.

While riding Fenrir, Cloud can't help but think what'd it'd be like without Tifa and the children. When the reawakened Sephiroth had asked him what he cherished most, it was clear to him that he cared for everyone and everything, especially his friends and family...and Tifa.

He wasn't going to let Sephiroth kill another important person in his life.

Before heading back to Tifa, Denzel, and Marlene, Cloud subconsciously ended up in Aeris' church. _What am I doing here? _

An angelic chuckle is heard when Cloud enters the church. _It's nice to see you too, Cloud. _

"...Aeris?"

_Man, you're so bad at this. _A man's voice appears. Without having to ask, Cloud knows exactly who that voice belonged to.

"Zack_." _Cloud whispers.

_Long time no see, my friend. _Cloud walks to the miniature field of lilies and sits on a small stool he'd set for himself when he stayed at the church.

_"_Why am I here?_" _He continues the conversation with his two deceased friends.

_You tell me. _

_Yeah man, the last time you heard us was when you got your butt whooped by one of the 'Three Stooges.' _

Cloud smiles. _Zack! _Aeris scolds.

_Just kidding? _Zack says innocently.

_So how are you, Cloud? _She continues on, ignoring Zack's 'apology.'

"I think...I'm," he tries to search for the right word, "happy."

_Finally. You've been putting on that emo facade for how long now? _Zack teases.

Cloud rolls his eyes.

_Excuse him, Cloud. But that's nice to hear. I bet Tifa's happy as well. She hasn't seen your smile for a long time._

_So...have you made the move yet? Huh, man? _

"What are you talking about?" Cloud asks, confused.

_What he means to say is, how do you feel about Tifa? _

"I...don't understand." Cloud scratches the back of his head. "What do you mean?"

_Cloud, we can't explain it any further. _Aeris informs.

_Yeah dude, you're going to have to figure it out by yourself. We're just here to guide you to the right direction. _

"But..." Cloud begins.

_Go home, Cloud. To your family. You'll figure it out._

After a bittersweet yet confusing reunion with his two friends, he heads back home, with so many thoughts to contemplate on.

* * *

Sorry if you think they're a little out of character. :(

But reviews are still appreciated! Don't you just love Zack and Aeris? :)


	3. Breakfast At Tifa's

Changed the title and decided to go to a whole new direction. Since we never know what Cloud is thinking I decided to make the story in his POV as well. Though I'll switch in-between and make it third person as well. Hope you like it.

* * *

_"What he means to say is, how do you feel about Tifa?" _

_What did she mean by that? Tifa is Tifa and I'm still Cloud. How do I feel about her? That's not a question I can easily answer you know. _

_And 'emo facade'? Please, Zack, I know you're my best friend and everything but this definitely isn't a facade. I live the term 'emo.' Without me, 'emo' wouldn't even be a word. But enough of that, I've got to start my deliveries right about now._

_I take a quick shower and head on downstairs. It looks like she opened the bar early today. Tifa's leaning by the stove, cooking breakfast. She looks up and her eyes meet mine.  
_

_"Hey, you're up." She flashes me a grin. "Can you do me a favor and take out the eggs?" I nod and walk over to the refrigerator. _

_I take out the eggs and hand them to her. "Scrambled, right?" Does she even have to ask? She knows I'd eat anything as long as it's edible, but honestly, her scrambled eggs are the best. _

_"Sure." I say, as I walk over to one of the bar stools. _

--

_"Here ya go." I hand him my ultimate breakfast special: 2 pancakes, scrambled eggs, 3 sausages, and 2 bacon strips. Yuffie would think I spoil him too much but I don't care. We both know that Cloud needs it since he makes so many deliveries everyday. After all, breakfast is the most important meal of the day._

_The kids don't usually get to see Cloud in the morning since he wakes up early so he can get an equally early start on deliveries. They don't know it but I know he only does it so he can come home earlier to spend some time with them. I make an effort to wake up earlier so I can make him breakfast or just to see him before he leaves. _

_"So where are you headed today?" I ask him, while taking a sip of my morning coffee. _

_"Barret needed me to pick up a spare part for his arm. I only have one delivery today so I'll be back this afternoon." I smile. That's great. He could spend time with Marlene and Denzel. _

"They'd be really happy to hear that." I say, referring to Marlene and Denzel.

He nods as he finishes the last piece of bacon on his plate. He stands stretching his arms, "I better get going now." I take his plate to the sink and begin washing it.

"Tifa," He begins and I turn to his direction, "you should take the day off, maybe we could all go somewhere today." And with that he leaves me standing there, speechless.

* * *

If you guys didn't get the title, it's based on the movie title "Breakfast At Tiffany's." It's an old movie but still adorable. Anyway, please review.


	4. The Network

Thanks, chipmouskin for pointing that out. I messed up on the last three lines. They **were** supposed to be in italics. Just to let everyone now know -I should have mentioned before- that the part where it's in italics is when it's set in their POV's. It won't be in italics if it's third person. Got it? Okay anyway...

Another chapter up!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

* * *

_Sure, I lied to her and said I only had one delivery today, but I can take a day off. The world's hero deserves to rest too right? Yes, yes he does. _

_I already finished my first and only delivery of the day and it still wore me out. Not the distance, but the conversation with Barret. _

_"I've been waiting an hour for your ass to get here, Spike. What took you so long this time?" He asked, crossing his arms. I sighed.  
_

_"Tifa made breakfast." Yes, it was a poor excuse, but what else could I say? I actually could've left without eating breakfast but seeing Tifa's face always gets me started in the morning and I still have no idea why? No thank you._

_"Sure, sure. Boy, I'm not surprised you haven't knocked her up yet." I tried to keep back my sudden need to cough but I let it out anyway. "Excuse me?" _

_"Never mind, Spike, but just so you know, if I ever hear from Marlene that she's seen you two doing God knows what, I'm going to stick this steel arm right up your--" _

_"Okay! Please don't finish that sentence. But seriously Barret, I have no idea what you're talking about." Why was everyone suddenly mentioning Tifa's name whenever I was talking to them? I've been noticing that a lot lately. _

_"Whatever. Anyway, you better get on your way, Spike. We don't want those three worrying about you."_

_And now I'm here. Riding on my beloved Fenrir on my way home, still worn out from the conversation with Barret. Note to self, never EVER mention this to anyone. But there's really no point, Barret would probably tell Cid, who'd probably tell Yuffie, who'd most likely tell Tifa. So there's really no need for me to mention it to her anyway since she'll definitely hear about it before I even get home. Not that I'd ever tell her about something like this.  
_

--

_"Barret said what?!" Shock written all across my face. Why would he even think about Cloud kn-knocking me up? I mean we haven't been on a first date let alone have sex! And I don't even know how he feels about me. Or look at me in that way for that matter. _

_"Yup! He told 'Blondie' that if he or more like Marlene, sees you two doing 'stuff' then he's going to stick his arm right up Cloud's--" _

_"I get you! Please don't say anymore!" I say, rubbing my forehead. You've got to be kidding me. _

_"Anyway, I've gotta now Teef. I'll talk to you later!" With that, the other end of the line clicks as I hear Cloud cutting Fenrir's engine. _

_This is just great. What am I going to do with him? Wait! That didn't sound right. I meant what're we going to do about this situation. I'll just try to keep mum about it. _

_The bar entrance door opens and I see a weary looking Cloud. "Hey." I smile, trying to act as calm and collected as possible. _

_"Yeah. Um, by any chance, did Yuffie call you?" Oh crap. Crap, crap, CRAP! Somehow my face managed to feel 100 degrees in under 5 seconds. But I try to hide it anyway.  
_

_"Uh, yeah. She was just asking if I wanted to go out with her tomorrow." _

_He nods. "I'm gonna take a quick shower." And he heads for the stairs. _

--

_She knows. Sigh. _

_It hasn't even been an hour and that goddamn 'network' already reached Tifa. I don't even bother to ask how they do it. But whatever. I'm gonna take a nice cold shower. _

* * *

I love Cloud. :)

He hardly talks about his feelings so what better way to do it than to hear what he has in mind? Poor Tifa. She doesn't even know how he feels and people are talking about her being pregnant with Cloud's child. But don't worry, she'll find out soon. Well, in a matter of chapters.

Oh and the 'network' is basically a phone game. Like in "Mean Girls." You don't know who's on the line until they speak up. In this case, the network consisted of Barret, Cid, and Yuffie. I would've threw in Vincent but he'd probably just be silent. Anyway, 'til next chapter!


	5. Where Was Eye?

Thanks for the reviews so far. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Final Fantasy or it's characters. It's licensed by Square Enix and the characters are created by Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and Cloud was back downstairs waiting for Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel to get ready for their first ever 'family fun day,' as Yuffie would put it.

Cloud sits on one of the bar stools, waiting patiently. _Damn, that network._ But clearly wasn't letting go of his newfound hatred for his so-called friends. Why was he so irritated anyhow anyway? It was such a trivial matter compared to an even bigger issue, like say Sephiroth. Even though the dude was killed twice already and they still haven't heard of any news on the stupid 'cockroach.'

People have mistaken them as a couple already but it never really bothered Cloud. And it's true that at times he'd want to stab his Buster sword on any guy who'd hit on Tifa. But wasn't that how a friend would normally react towards a situation like that? But Cid was a friend of Tifa's and Cloud didn't see him busting out on any male bastard who'd look at Tifa in 'that' way. Neither did Barret or Vincent.

And it was quite obvious that Cloud had a crush on her when they were children and throughout his teen years. Didn't he set out a mission to join SOLDIER so he could prove that he was strong enough to protect her?

So maybe Cloud shouldn't classify himself as just a friend of Tifa's. Maybe he was something more.

The thoughts continue to run in Cloud's mind making him shift constantly on the stool.

"Cloud, you okay?" The light brown headed boy asks, interrupting his train of thought.

He nods, "Yeah."

"So where are we going today?"

_Uh oh. _Cloud hadn't planned ahead like he should have but he we too preoccupied with 'other' things.

"Tifa said we can go to the Gold Saucer!" Marlene runs down the stairs full of joy, with Tifa right behind her.

"What do you say Cloud? Cid offered to bring us there and the rest of the gang wanted to come too." The beautiful brunette grins.

He shrugs. "Alright."

--

_Great, now I'm gonna have to put up with their crap. Sigh. Why can't any of them ever keep their mouth shut. Well, except for Vincent. I'm sure he's not one to start the gossiping. _

_Heh. That's an interesting thought. Vincent Valentine actually taking part in their shenanigans. That's hard to believe. _

_"Cloud?" Tifa places her hand her arm on my shoulder, catching me off guard. _

_Her expression worried. "What's up?" _

_I shake my head. "Nothing." She stares at me with her scarlet colored eyes, still scrutinizing my face. _

_She nods once and believes me. "Okay, I'm gonna call Cid and ask what time they'll be here." _

_Wow. I never knew how pretty her eyes were. Well, I never really took notice in them. From far away you'd think they were brown but when you look closely or when she stares at the sun, there's a tint of crimson. _

_..._

...

..._Anyway, where was I?  
_

* * *

Hah. Seems like Cloud's hypnotized. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Review please!

P.S. I'm pretty sure you get the title.


	6. Cloud Nine

Hopefully you'll be happy about this one. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Final Fantasy or it's characters. It's licensed by Square Enix and the characters are created by Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

_So much for spending the day at the Gold Saucer..._

_"Aww, why can't we go Tifa?" Marlene asks me, giving her oh-so-cute puppy dog eyes. _

_"I'm sorry, sweetie. Shera caught the flu so Cid has to stay home and take care of her. But what do you say we go out to the park instead? How does that sound?" I give her a wink. _

_"Okay." She smiles and throws her arms around my neck. I give her a light hug and she runs upstairs to tell Denzel. _

_I turn to Cloud, who's still sitting on the bar stool. _

_Oh..._

_my..._

_God. _

_Is that a smile on Cloud's Strife's face? This must be a dream. _

_"What's with that goofy smile?" _

_He turns away, blushing?  
_

_Bad call. I probably offended him. I walk over and take a seat next to him, "Sorry. It's not bad or anything. It's just rare to see." _

_He grunts. "And I...like your smile." I blush. Good thing he's not facing me._

_He mutters a 'thanks' and stands up to make his way towards the stairs. _

_I really wish I knew what he was thinking. _

--

_Good thing she can't read my mind. _

_I can't believe I'm such a coward. I kicked Sephiroth's ass twice for goodness sake. Why can't I face her? _

_Wait a minute..._

_Did she just say she likes my smile? That woman has no idea what she's doing to me. _

_What the hell is wrong with me? No, don't answer that. I already know the answer. _

_**Everything** is wrong with me.  
_

_It's just that she gives me a compliment and I feel like my face is in a goddamn oven. And I have this feeling on the pit of my stomach whenever she's there. Or when she isn't.  
_

_'How do you feel about Tifa?' I don't know. I don't know how I feel about her. That question is too general. Couldn't they be a little more specific? I get that they could only guide me but they should have at least been helpful.  
_

_"Man, you really are dense." What the--Zack?_

_"Hell yes. Oh wait, we're not supposed to curse up here. I meant 'heaven's' yes." _

_I roll my eyes. Why are you in my head? _

_"Because clearly you can't do things by yourself, Cloud." Aeris, you too? _

_"Hey, it's basically a two in one deal. If I'm here she's here." Great... _

_"If you don't want our help than you can just lie on your bed thinking that everything is wrong with you."_

_Fine, fine. Can you guys at least give me a hint? _

_"Cloud 9." _

_"Pun intended." Aeris chuckles. _

Wait, what?

_"Y'know, for the world's greatest hero, you're not exactly a genius when it comes to women." Shut up Zack. He grunts.  
_

_What do you mean by 'Cloud 9?' _

_"Cloud 9, meaning, you're in a state of euphoria." Aeris explains. _

_Eupho-wha? _

_"Happiness, my dimwitted friend." Bitch. "I heard that." I can almost picture him smiling. _

_"Cloud, let me ask you one question. Are you happy when you see Tifa?" Happy? More like relieved. If she's not there I don't know what'd I'd do. _

_"Finally! We're getting somewhere. Okay, Chocobo-head, " Whatever, porcupine. _

_"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. As I was saying before you so kindly interrupted, picture your life without her. How do you feel now? _

_...I can't. _

_"What?" _

_I can't picture my life without her. _

_"And why not Cloud?" _

_I just can't. It's one thing to lose you two but if I lose Tifa...I don't even want to think about it._

_"Because?" Zack urges._

...

...

...

...

_...I love her. _

_I love Tifa._

_"Bingo." Zack and Aeris say together._

* * *

Sorry if that seemed a little too quick but Cloud had to get it together before someone else snatches Tifa, right? Well, probably not. But sometimes I just wanna kick clueless Cloud in the ass.

'Til next time! :)


	7. Burn, Baby, Burn!

Hehe.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Final Fantasy or it's characters. It's licensed by Square Enix and the characters are created by Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

A new day dawns for the two not-yet lovebirds. They've been worn out by Denzel and Marlene the other day. And now Cloud is out on deliveries once again and Tifa's setting up the bar.

"Denzel! Marlene!" The brunette calls from downstairs. "It's time for school!"

The two kids come rushing downstairs, dressed and ready for school. "I packed your lunches already. It's on the counter." She says, without turning her head from the sink.

"Thanks Tifa." The kids say in unison. They run up to her and both give her a hug from behind. She smiles and pats them each on the head. "I'll see you two later." And they leave.

A whole day without her family. She sighs. Well, maybe not a whole day, but she still misses them. Especially a particular blond. _This is gonna be a long day. _

She hears the door open and without turning to see who it was, she greets them. "Welcome to 7th Heaven, what would you like to drink?"

"Tifa." She turns around to see a very sick looking Cloud.

She quickly runs up to him and feels for his forehead, "Cloud, you're burning up!" Tifa quickly grabs his right arm to put over her shoulder and leads him upstairs.

--

_I lie him on my bed and take his temperature. If you're wondering why he's in **my** room on **my **bed it's only because it's the closest one I can get him to. I can always sleep in the children's room anyway. But moving on...  
_

_103 degrees. "103 degrees." I say aloud. He groans. _

_This **is** going to be a long day. Or more like a long week, depending on how fast he'll recover, but knowing Cloud, maybe a few days or so. _

_"I'm gonna get you a damp cloth." I go over to the bathroom and wet one of my face towels. _

_I walk back into my room. "Cloud!" _

_What is he doing? He can't work in his state or get up for that matter. Always so stubborn! Even a hero gets the flu some time. _

_"You have to rest." He moans and I give him a worried look. "Please?" Without debating, he gives up and lies back on the bed. _

_I win! I smile to myself. Well there isn't much to smile about but I'm glad he listened. It's the least he could do after I wait up for him every night until he comes home. Not that I'd ever tell him that._

--

It's evening and the bar had been closed early. Barret had come earlier to pick up the kids so Tifa can focus on one thing, "nursing Spike." Barret said before leaving. Cloud has been in bed all day long, only getting up to go to the bathroom or to take his medicine, and after that he was out like a baby.

Tifa goes upstairs to check on her childhood friend and apparently, 'patient.' She goes to her room and switches the light on.

"Cloud!" She sees the blond collapsed on the floor and runs over immediately.

He mumbles something incoherently as Tifa helps him onto the bed. "You're still sick, Cloud. Please just lie down and rest." She says as she wipes the sweat drop from her forehead.

Taking care of Cloud and handling the bar all afternoon wasn't easy. "I'm gonna get another towel on your forehead." She gets up about to leave the room but not before Cloud grabs her by the wrist.

She turns to face him, "Cloud?"

He didn't know if it was the medicine kicking in or if he couldn't hold it back any longer but he knew he had to say it, "I love you."

* * *

I love cliffhangers! Even if they're small.

Sorry, no Cloud POV in this one. But definitely the next chapter! Review it please!

P.S. Sorry again if the title seems too random, but I thought it was cute. Hehe. :)


	8. Stop! In The Name of Love

Not much Cloud in this one either. But next chapter! I promise!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Final Fantasy or it's characters. It's licensed by Square Enix and the characters are created by Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

_"I love you." _

_"What d-did you s-say?" She says, as she pulls her eyebrows down with an unreadable expression. _

_Crap. Damn that medicine, damn Zack and Aeris, damn EVERYTHING. _

_Wrong timing, wrong timing, abort ship, I repeat abort ship! _

_Shut up._

_Stop in the name of love! _

_Shut up! Wait what? _

_While I was on the verge of an ongoing battle between me, myself, and I, Tifa was obviously waiting for an answer._

_The hell with it. Be a man Cloud! "I said I love you." _

_"I'm gonna get a towel." I drop her wrist and she leaves. _

_Good job, Chocobo-head. _

--

_Did I just hear right? Did Cloud Strife say he loved me? _

_I must be dreaming. This isn't real. _

Or _I'm probably too tired. Maybe that's it. _

_I walk back into my room and place the damp towel on his forehead. "Tifa?" _

_"Do you need anything else?" I say. Sigh. It was just my imagination. _

_"I was...expecting a response." _

_Oh, God. I'm not dreaming. _

_"I need to sit down." I circle my bed as Cloud's eyes follow me. I take a seat on the chair next to my nightstand._

_"Are--are you sure?" I manage to choke out. _

_He flashes me a weary smile. "100 percent."_

_Unexpectedly, tears begin to form around my eyes and without stopping them, they begin to flow down my cheeks. Cloud reaches for my face and wipes them away with his thumb. "You're not happy?" _

_"No!" I shock him and myself with the sudden change of emotion. He chuckles weakly. "I-I love you, too. I have for a long time." I'm surprised on how well (okay maybe not well, but good enough) to handle this._

_I look him in the eyes and smile. "I thought I was dreaming." _

_He stares at me, a little amused. "I thought it was the medicine." I open my mouth to say something, but he cuts me. _

_"Or maybe I was just too scared to admit the truth." He says, mostly to himself but then he looks back at me. "I have to thank them one of these days." _

_I tilt my head in confusion, who's 'them?' "Them?" _

_He shakes his head. "Never mind."_

_"Um, Cloud. You should get some sleep." I change the subject, letting go of what he previously said and thinking about his condition right now._

_He nods. "Thanks, Teef." _

_I nod back and stand to leave the room. Our relationship can wait. Smile. _

_Besides, I've waited for fourteen years for this. What's another few days?_

* * *

Review!


End file.
